It is known to detect the rotational speed of an internal combustion engine on a crankshaft for an engine control unit for synchronization purposes for precisely timed injection into the individual cylinders. For this purpose, the rotational movement of a gearwheel situated on the crankshaft is detected by a sensor. The gearwheel is synchronizable. At least one or two defined tooth gaps are provided for this purpose.
For example, a method for rotational speed detection on an internal combustion engine is known from German Published Patent Application No. 101 23 022 or German Patent Specification No. 101 43 954. Teeth on a gearwheel mounted on a crankshaft are scanned with the aid of a sensor.
German Published Patent Application No. 10 2006 011 644 describes a device and a method for detecting peripheral speeds of two transmission parts in order to have them mesh with one another at a definable peripheral speed for starting the internal combustion engine.
German Published Patent Application No. 10 2008 040 830 describes a method and a device of a start-stop control for an internal combustion engine so that a pinion driven by a starter motor meshes with an annular gear of a coasting internal combustion engine.
German Published Patent Application No. 199 33 844 A1 describes a device for detecting the reverse rotation of a rotating part of an internal combustion engine.